


voicemail.

by vclkway



Category: SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway
Summary: O en donde Jack es dado por muerto y Viktor necesita sacar cosas de su pecho.
Relationships: Viktor Volkov - Jack Conway, Viktor Volkov / Jack Conway, volkway - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	voicemail.

_“El número al que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, deje un mensaje después del tono o intente más tarde.”_

–Privet. Uhm… Soy… Volkov. Viktor Volkov. Sé que no tendría por qué presentarme así ante usted, pero me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo ya que por alguna razón en el hospital temen a que olvide cosas de mi vida. Lamentablemente no es así y recuerdo todo, pero- Joder. No era eso de lo que quería hablar.

Una respiración fuerte se dejó escuchar y continuó hablando, con su acento marcado.

–Han pasado… Meses. Muchos meses desde la última vez que le vi, y sé que no… Escuchará nunca este mensaje, pero solo necesitaba cerrar de una forma u otra este periodo de mi vida. También sé no podré seguir adelante, porque aún me cuesta hasta respirar y saber que la única misión que tenía en mi vida, la única promesa que necesitaba cumplir nunca podrá ser hecha me destroza por dentro cada día de mi jodida vida desde que desperté. Muchas veces desearía no haber despertado si hubiese sabido que éste sería mi futuro, que ésta sería mi vida. Vivo rodeado de miseria y mi vida en sí lo es, porque… Porque le extraño.

Otra pausa, y cualquiera que le conociera lo suficiente sabría que estaba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas. Bueno, no cualquiera, pero la persona a la que iba dirigido el mensaje sí.

–No puedo dejar de pensar en el tiempo que compartimos juntos, en todo lo que vivimos lado a lado y… No puedo dejar de pensar en que le fallé de todas las formas posibles. Hasta le fallé hasta en cosas que ni pensé que podría, como con esto. Extrañarle y no poder seguir mi vida, no encontrar normalidad si no estoy con usted. Es estúpido, lo sé, lo tengo claro, pero no puedo sacármelo de la mente. Era lo único que tenía en mi vida, y ahora nuevamente estoy solo.

Esta vez el silencio se hizo un poco más largo, pero su respiración entrecortada se escuchaba.

–Reviso mi celular y tengo fotos de investigaciones, de paisajes y fotos suyas. Vídeos suyos haciendo el tonto y bailando, o quizás solo aplaudiendo. Y le extraño. Extraño su voz. Extraño todo. Evité hacer esto por mucho tiempo, porque no debo, porque no tengo que hacerlo, porque no es lo que usted querría de mí, pero ya no pude evitarlo más. No tengo a nadie a quien hablarle, solo tengo este… Este estúpido mensaje de voz que nadie escuchará jamás. Probablemente el saber que se quedará en el olvido, como yo, es lo que me hace poder expresarme un poco más. No lo sé, me duele absolutamente todo y apenas puedo moverme. Algunos días todo es físico, pero otros, como hoy, es simple dolor psicológico.

Soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica, riéndose de sí mismo y encendió un cigarro.

–No puedo fumar. Pero no puedo evitar encender uno, darle una calada, morirme a tos y botarlo. No puedo evitarlo porque es algo que mantiene mi mente en recuerdos junto a usted, pero eso ya da igual. Aún tengo demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza que, joder, nadie logrará responderlas jamás además de usted, pero ya no está y debo aprender a vivir con eso. Me cuesta muchísimo, pero de una forma u otra debo… Debo al menos poder cumplir algo; tener una familia o al menos un futuro que valiese la pena, porque el que estoy viviendo ahora es asqueroso.

Dio una calada y tosió un poco, apagando el cigarrillo y tomando algo de agua. Respiró hondo un par de veces y continuó.

–A veces me pregunto si… Si alguna vez le importé tanto como usted me importa a mí. Si alguna vez me vio como algo más que un simple comisario y coño, más que como un puto hijo, porque así los ve a todos. Y yo no soy su hijo, ni necesito un padre. Le necesitaba a usted a mi lado como amigo. Le necesitaba a mi lado al caer, pero muchas veces dudo que le hubiese importado. O bueno… En el hospital me contaron que… Que sí le importó, pero… Joder, esto es difícil.

Alejó un poco el celular de su rostro e intentó calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Una cosa era llorar él solo, sin nadie cerca, sin nadie que escuchara, y la otra era hacer el ridículo hablándole… A la nada.

-Es estúpido esto, pero ya no sé qué más hacer, Conway. No sé cómo seguir, a decir verdad. El CNP era todo lo que tenía. Usted era toda la familia que me quedaba, y ahora todo… Todo se fue. Me quitaron todo lo que amaba tan rápido que ni siquiera pude alegar, de nuevo. Mis hermanos, mis padres, ellos se fueron de un segundo a otro, y cuando le encontré a usted pensé que podría tener al menos una jodida meta en esta puta vida de mierda, pero no. Quizás este es mi destino, morir solo, con dolores, harto de todo y de mi existencia… Pero no puedo acabar con ella porque no quiero decepcionarle. Ni a usted ni a mis hermanos… Pero al permitir que se fueran… Ya los decepcioné lo suficiente.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua y se recostó en la cama, intentando calmarse.

–Todo es… Todo es oscuridad ahora, y recuerdo lo que me dijo una vez. La oscuridad es infinita, y así me siento; viviendo en una vida miserable que nunca acabará, porque cada vez que creo que todo estará bien, algo me arrebata toda la felicidad y me deja así. Vacío. Nunca quise esto, Conway. Nunca quise… Que usted tuviese este final. Quería mostrarle el camino que le llevaría a vivir feliz, a ser feliz, pero no pude. No me dejaron. Y no sé qué es vivir para mí si no puedo hacer lo único que me hacía feliz, trabajar y estar a su lado. Para mí nada vale la pena, pero me digo que tengo que seguir y buscar mi propio buen camino por usted.

Sonrió con tristeza al escuchar un pequeño “bip,” el cual indicaba que ya casi no le quedaba tiempo para grabar.

–Si alguna vez me rindo… Estará bien, porque me reuniré con mi familia, y sé que ahora usted seguramente esté… Esté con su propia familia. Y todo eso está bien. Yo no puedo formar una, porque mi oportunidad nunca existió. Pero, aún así, intentaré… Intentaré seguir y no decepcionarle. Necesitaba sacar todo esto… Y supongo que…

Respiró con dificultad y formó un puño con la otra mano, enterrando sus uñas en su palma.

–Siempre le quise y siempre lo haré. Adiós, Jack Conway; espero encontrarle en otra vida.


End file.
